The Cat's Heart
by Kuhu
Summary: The Sohmas are cursed to transform into their zodiac animal whenever they hug anyone…but that curse doesn’t have to be permanent.
1. Kyo Sohma

The Sohmas are cursed to transform into their zodiac animal whenever they hug anyone…but that curse doesn't have to be permanent.

The Cat's Heart  
Chapter One: Kyo Sohma _Prince Yuki…_  
_So handsome…_

_So soft-spoken…_

_Us lesser people cannot be allowed to ruin his beauty, especially,_' Motoko Minigawa's eyes flashed with fury as she looked across the field at Yuki Sohma, _that _witch_, Tohru Honda! _Her eyes hardened as she saw Tohru run up to Yuki, greeting him like they were old friends. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Tohru Honda always wore her expressions clearly on her face. The two of them were soon joined by Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Kyo Sohma, as well as Tohru's long-time friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. As everyone walked up to the door of their school, Minigawa fell in a few steps behind them, glowering. _Four, beautiful Sohmas grace this school with their presence, _Minigawa thought icily, _and Tohru Honda must associate herself with all of them!_ Hatred welled up inside her. _What makes _her_ so special?!_

Minigawa spotted Tohru later that day, walking down the hall with Kyo. Kyo, Minigawa realised, furiously, was looking a lot more relaxed then usual. _That's it_, Minigawa though. _Today, I put Tohru Honda in her place!_

The two approached, Tohru catching sight of Minigawa only once they were right up close. Immediately, the younger girl bowed, saying, 'Good morning, Minigawa-san!' Kyo made a non-commental noise in his throat.

'Tohru Honda,' Minigawa said, keeping her voice as calm as possible, 'what makes you think you're worthy to associate yourself with the Prince?'

Tohru, as usual, looked like she didn't understand. _That idiot_, Minigawa though, before continuing, 'Can't you see how much better he is than you?' Tohru, quietly, said she didn't understand. Minigawa scoffed, closing her eyes to add to the effect. 'I wouldn't expect you to,' she said. Minigawa opened her eyes. 'a stupid **orphan** wouldn't.' Ignoring Kyo's protests, she continued.

'Why should a lowlife such as you speak with him?! You don't even know the first thing about your father! You _do_ know why he died, right?' Minigawa's grin turned evil. This was the part she'd been waiting for. 'Because he hated you!' Tohru's eyes widened with shock and sadness, and Minigawa knew she had toughed a nerve. 'And your mother – she died in a car accident, right? – she hated you!' Tohru was taking deep, shuddering breaths. 'Everyone hates you!'

Kyo, unable to control himself, walked foreword, and grabbed the front of Minigawa's uniform. 'I've held back because you're a **girl**,' he said, 'but I'm seriously considering revising my decision.'

Minigawa walked backward, truly scared now. A voice from behind Kyo caused them both to look back.

'Kyo,' Hatsuharu asked, evaluating the scene, 'what's going on here?'

'Nothing,' Kyo said after a pause. He turned to Tohru, ignoring Minigawa when she took the opportunity to escape. He held her chin between his forefinger and thumb. 'Tohru,' he said, 'you okay?'

Tohru didn't answer. She stepped back, keeping her head down. 'I'm going home,' she said, quietly, her voice calm. She turned, and walked away, leaving the two men standing there, looking at her. 'Damnit,' Kyo said, pushing his hair back. 'I'm going home, too.'

Kyo found Tohru sitting at the end of a log in the forest, crying silently. A great feeling of regret washing over him, Kyo sat next to her.

'Tohru,' he said, not sure of what he was going to say.

'She's right,' she said, her voice shaking. Kyo just looked at her.

'I never knew my father,' Tohru said, 'I was so young when he died. And my mother…' Tohru hiccoughed. 'I just really miss them,' she cried, her head buried in her arms. Her shoulders heaving.

Kyo moved closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Acting on impulse, ignoring the consequences, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her. Kyo waited for the inevitable transformation.

But the moment never came. As the minutes dragged by, Kyo stayed human. He didn't care at the moment, and, judging from how Tohru didn't protest, neither did she.


	2. The Sohma Curse

Chapter Two: The Sohma Curse 

When Tohru stopped crying, she pulled away slightly, wiping her eyes. Kyo still had one arm around her shoulder, and, when Tohru's hand dropped to her lap, cupped her face with his free hand, wiping away stray tears with his thumb.

'Feeling okay?'

Tohru nodded, then stopped. 'Kyo-kun…' she said, 'you…held me.'

_She's not stuttering_, _like normal_, Kyo thought. 'Yeah,' he said to her. 'The Sohmas have long known falling in love with the right people will break the curse.' They stood up, then Kyo leaned closer, holding her head in both hands. He pulled her foreword, his lips brushing hers,. As she accepted the kiss, his arms travelled down her back to pull her into him, as her arms, wrapped around his neck, did the same.

Shigure heard laughing coming from outside. Curious, he looked out the window that overlooked the path into the forest. Coming down it were Tohru and Kyo, engaged so deeply in conversation they didn't notice anything else. Shigure couldn't help the look of shock that formed on his face; never before had Kyo conversed with anyone so freely. He smiled. _Kids._

Yuki arrived not long after. 'Hey,' he said to Shigure, who looked up from the newspaper he was reading. 'Hello, Yuki-kun,' he said, smiling. 'Do you have a minute? I just want to ask you something.' Yuki, perplexed, sat at the other end of the table. 'What is it?'

'It's probably nothing,' Shigure said, staring at the table top. 'How've Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun been acting at school lately?'

'How do you mean,' Yuki asked, leaning foreword. He intertwined his fingers, and rested his chin on them.

'Well,' Shigure said, 'this morning, I saw Tohru-kun running up to the house and going down the path to the woods. Kyo-kun was following her. Not long before you came, Yuki-kun, I saw them coming up to the house, talking. This is where it gets weird, though – they were _both_ laughing.'

'Yuki covered his mouth with the side of his fist. 'That doesn't sound like Kyo…'

'I know,' Shigure said, equally confused. 'That's why I asked what they're like at school.'

'Same as always,' Yuki said,' but that's not the point. I understand Honda-san laughing, but the only times I've seen Kyo acting even remotely like that is when he's with Shihan…'

When Yuki looked up, he was startled to see how troubled Shigure looked as he gazed out the window, a slight breeze from the opposite direction blowing his hair into his, for once, serious face.

'So you want me to help?'

'Yeah,' Shigure said, his arm tired from holding the phone up to his ear. He leaned it on his desk. 'Just invite them over or something; say anything you want, but I need answers on this one.'

'You sound serious, Shigure-san. Very well; I'll do as you ask.'

Shigure sighed, and pushed his glasses further up his nose. 'Thanks,' he said, and hung up.

Yuki saw Kyo closing the door behind them. His uniform shirt fluttered, the shirt under it molded to his body shape. The white of their uniform shirts betrayed their trip to the woods.

Kyo had his arm leaning against the door, and Tohru was smiling up at him. _Shigure's right, _Yuki thought. _This is really weird. _


	3. Finding Out

Chapter Three: Finding out 

It had been almost a month, and both Yuki and Shigure were still perplexed as to what had caused Kyo to behave so wierdly. Shigure had considered going to Akito about the recent change, but Yuki had flately refused. He didn't trust Akito not to get Tohru involved in anything dangerous.

At school, Yuki would talk with Haru and Momiji about it. Momiji was happy to think anything, care-free kid that he was, and Yuki never really understood anything more after talking with Haru.

Tohru and Kyo, however, were happy when they were together. They found it fun to watch their friends and family try to figure out what was going on. Kyo came up with the idea of keeping their relationship secret so as to keep everyone guessing, and Tohru, who liked seeing them try interrogate her and Kyo without arrousing suspicion, agreed. Not even Uo-chan and Hana-chan knew; Tohru didn't trust Uo-chan not to beat up Kyo to test his worthiness.

Minigawa, however, didn't have to guess they had a relationship to hate them for it. In her eyes, getting too close to any of the Sohmas was a threat to her beloved Yuki, and she hated Tohru ever more for her having gotten even closer to Kyo Sohma in the last four weeks. She cornered Tohru behind the school after dismisal one day, intending to scare her off once and for all.

Tohru had been digging around in her bag for something, and looked up when Minigawa approached.

_Stupid girl, _Minigawa said. _Why does she always act so polite?!_

To Tohru, she said, 'Stand up. You know why I'm here, don't you?'

'N-no,' Tohru stuttered. She had falen primarily out of the habit, but still reverted to it when she was nervous or under stress.

'Huh,' Minigawa scoffed. 'You're stupider then I thought.'

She looked down at Tohru for a moment before continuing.

'You've become too close to Kyo Sohma-san. This makes you a potential threat to Yuki. This I cannot allow.'

Minigawa was reaching her climax. An extensive crowd had formed around them. The Sohmas were watching, though neither Yuki nor Kyo were in sight.

'I cannot allow you to live any longer!!!' Minigawa shouted, raising one arm in the air for the effect. In one swift movement, she brought this arm down, and her fist connected with Tohru's left eye. The younger girl collapsed backwards towards the wall, crying out in pain.

'Tohru?!'

Kyo had pushed his way through the crowd, and was standing, looking concerned. For once, his white shirt was buttoned, the tie tied. He had come to an agreement with Tohru to look decent at least once a week, and, it being the end of the school week, he couldn't avoid it.

Kyo went towards her, leaning down. Tohru was sobbing from the pain, and Minigawa was looking triumphant. That triumph turned to fear when Kyo turned his gaze upon here; it was stone cold, the kind of look he used to fix on Yuki when he was particularely angry, the kind of look that conveys the intent to murder. Minigawa took a few steps back before turning and running.

Kyo watched her for a bit before looking back at Tohru. The other Sohmas had come foreword, but Kyo ignored them. He wrapped his arms around Tohru to comfort her, which put lookes of horror on Haru and Momiji's faces. That horror turned to puzzlement when Kyo didn't transform, but they couldn't ask about it with all the people around them who didn't know their secret.

'Lets go, Momiji,' Haru said, as Kyo pulled away and looked at Tohru's eye. It didn't look bad to him, but he would prefer to have Hatori make sure; it was bleeding, and Minigawa's hit had looked hard.

Kyo helped Tohru stand, saying, 'I'll call Hatori when we get home. That looks like it might turn nasty,' but Haru and Momiji had already left.

Haru and Momiji came in the car with Hatori. Hatori didn't mind; he assumed that they were going to check on Tohru, though he warned them not to interfere with her while he was treating her. Haru seemed fine with that, but something about him and Momiji caused the older man to wonder what had gone on that day to make even hyper-active Momiji sober and thoughtful.

No one could bear to stay out of the room while Hatori was looking at Tohru's eye; they were too worried about the girl who had come to live with them. It was clear that the incident was reminding Hatori about his right eye, and the memory only made him put more effort into stopping the bleeding and investigating the eye. Eventually, putting a bandage on it, he steped away.

There was an almost audible sigh of relief as Hatori announced that Tohru's eye would heal. He went on to explain that a second hit to the eye would cause perminant damage, but the family was to relieved to listen fully.

As Hatori packed away his equipment, the rest of them began to stand up. There was silence as Tohru told the family what had happened, which then led into a speculative debate as to Minigawa's motives. Shigure suggested he go to Tohru's school to talk with this girl, claiming he had a talent for making girls talk, but was shot down quickly by Yuki, who stated he would rather set the house on fire then let Shigure loose in a high school. Tohru, as usual, tried to break up the argument, but spoke so quietly and so hesitantly that she wasn't noticed until she let out an exclamation of surprise.

'Oh! I forgot,' she said, 'I still have to make dinner!'

Kyo was about to protest, but Shigure cut in.

'That's a great idea, Tohru-kun! What better to take our minds off this topic then Tohru-kun's delicious cooking?'

Tohru scurried off towards the door leading into the kitchen, and the family followed. Seating themselves for supper, with Hatori, Haru, and Momiji included on Tohru's invitation, they watched Tohru bustle around the kitchen, with no change in her demeanor except for the fact that she had to turn her head to look at anything to her left.

Dinner was ready quickly, and Tohru started to load the food on a tray to carry it to the table. She had made extra to accommodate their guests, and the food required the use of an extra tray. As Tohru put the last bowl of rice on the second tray, Kyo got up, and walked over to the counter.

'I'll help with that,' he said, taking one tray for her. She smiled, thanking him. They leaned down next to the table, unloading the food onto it. They went to the counter to deposit the trays, and Haru saw his opportunity.

'Tohru, Kyo,' he said. They looked at him. They were standing quite close.

Haru stood up. So did Momiji. They walked over to the other side of the table, and stood looking at the two people standing there.

'We saw what happened today,' Haru said, after a short period of silence. 'Yeah,' said Kyo. 'But that doesn't matter now; Tohru's told the story already.'

'Yeah,' said Haru. 'But we saw what else happened.'

Kyo showed no outward reaction, but his mind was whirrling. He didn't know why – he wasn't shy about his relationship with Tohru – but no one else in the room knew, and Tohru had conveniently forgotten to mention that Kyo had hugged her.

As Haru had told him, Momiji bounded foreword at this point, and stood behind and to the left of Tohru. Holding onto her shoulder, he moved her just a little bit foreword, so that she fell against Kyo, and Kyo, out of habit, caught her. Momiji bounced back to his place beside Haru, and turned around. Seeing Kyo still in human form convinced him that it was true.

Those still at the table were stunned. Kyo, still holding Tohru, turned to look at them. After a moment, Tohru did the same.

'Kyo…' Hatori said.

'…she…' Yuki picked up the thread.

'…broke your curse?' Shigure finished.


	4. Hatred

Chapter Four: Hatred 

Now that the rest of the family knew, Tohru and Kyo were no longer so secretive about their relationship. Kyo, to everyone's surprise, especially their classmates', began to help Tohru take notes as well. While her vision in her eye would improve in time, her sight was still a little fuzzy.

It soon became common knowledge that the two of them were together. Uo-chan was okay with it, but threatened Kyo as to Tohru's safety. Hana-chan didn't mind either, but backed uo-chan up on her threat. Most of the students, especially the girls, weren't fond of the relationship between the two of them, and more then one girl was seen crying after seeing Kyo and Tohru do something as simple as walk down the hall together.

The Sohma's were affected, too, though not in an entirely bad way. Jokes about Kyo and Tohru became more common, though they didn't get the display of temper out of Kyo that they would have normally.

Yuki, however, was a bit more preoccupied after learning of it. He tried not to show it openly, not wanting to worry Tohru, but spent more time in his room then he did before. One dinner, while Shigure had started, once again, to tease Kyo, Yuki slipped away.

Sitting on his bed, his arms resting on his knees, Yuki lost himself in his thoughts. It had been the first time in a while he'd gotten the chance.

_So,_ he thought. _They're together. _

_I'm not really mad about it. Kyo's been an outcast his whole life; I guess it's only fair he gets this one chance to earn respect. _

…_I guess I should have seen it earlier. Kyo hasn't been fighting with me anymore; it's almost as if he doesn't notice me anymore. I guess that's good, too…Now I don't have to worry about him attacking me. He's been getting strong lately. _

A corner of his mouth twitched at his next thought. _If I know Honda-san, _he thought, _she's going to use this as an excuse to try and make us friends. _

At the thought of Tohru, Yuki couldn't help but feel a great sadness wash over him. _I did love her, though. _

Shigure closed the door to his house behind him, looking around him, though he didn't know why. No one lived near enough to them to matter. Walking in the direction of the main road, he couldn't help but dread his upcomming visit to Akito.

Shigure didn't know how, but Akito had found out about Kyo and Tohru, and had asked Shigure to report. He knew from past experience this wouldn't end well, but could not defy Akito's wishes. Taking his mind off that, he smiled as the wind lifted his hair.

_Maybe I'll see Haa-san there!_

He closed his eyes momentarely, then sobered as he was forcefully reminded of what he had to do.

The main house looked the same as always, but Shigure barely noticed it as he made his way up to the door. Entering Akito's room, he stood there for a short while in silence, waiting for Akito to notice him.

'Shigure…' Akito said quietly, then turned his head to look at the man standing at his door. 'Come closer.'

That Shigure did, never takign his eyes off the man infornt of him. Sitting down next to where Akito was crouching, Shigure waited.

'So, Shigure,' Akito began, 'it appears we have a problem.'

Shigure didn't comment.

'It appears,' Akito continued, 'that my grasp upon Kyo is slipping.' He closed his fist as he said so, looking at it with a maniacal glare, then turned the look to Shigure.

'We need to stop that,' he said.

Hatori was sitting on a chair, looking at his picture of Kanna. He couldn't look at it anymore without thinking of her, not after seeing Kyo and Tohru together. His heart ached. At that moment, he wold welcome any distraction.

'Haa-san!!!'

Despite his need for distraction, Hatori couldn't help but put his hand to his head as he heard Shigure's voice. He could already feel a head ache coming on.

_Let's just hope he doesn't have Ayame with him. _

He and Shigure sat outside, taking drinks with them. Though Shigure had appeare dhappy when he first came in, his mood turned serious when he got to the point.

'I was visiting Akito today,' Shigure began, as Hatori sat in silence. 'He wanted to know about Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun.'

When Hatori didn't ask, Shigure went on.

'He's not happy about it.'

'I'd be more surprised if he was,' Hatori commented.

Shigure smiled briefly, then turned serious once again. 'He's decided to teach them a lesson,' Shigure said. 'I don't know what he's planning, but I have an idea.'

'Did he ask you anything about it?'

'No. All he wants me to do is to get Tohru over there.'

Hatori stiffened imperceptibly at Shigure's words. He had a clear idea of what Akito was planning.

'Hatori,' Shigure said, 'I want you to find an excuse to bring Kyo over as well. Tell him he needs a check-up, that his father wanted to talk to him, anything…But I think Kyo would be the only one who'd find an excuse for Tohru not to see Akito and stick to it.'

'Why don't you tell him I want him?'

'Well, come up with an excuse to get him over here, and I'll pass on the message.'

Hatori gave him one, though he barely remembered what he said. He couldn't help bu trmember what Akito had done to Kisa, and hoped he wouldn't have Tohru as a patient as well. His years of experience in dealing with Akito told him his hope was irrational.


	5. Hurt

Chapter Five: Hurt

'Huh?'

That was all Kyo could say at the moment. He couldn't help but wonder why Hatori wanted to see him. He could understand why Hatori had wanted Tohru there, but why he had to come was a mystery. He would have been happier avoiding the main house at the moment.

Shigure closed his eyes, smiling. 'What is it, Kyo-kun? Do you need me to repeat what I said?'

'Why does Hatori want me?' Kyo asked, still looking somewhat shocked.

'I don't know,' Shigure said. 'He just said he wanted you.'

'…Fine,' Kyo said, after a pause. 'I'll come.'

'Good,' Shigure said. 'Then we'll go tomorrow.'

Tomorrow came almost too fast for Kyo. All too soon, they were leaving the house; all too soon, they were walking down the street. He was almost dreading their arrival at the main house. Good things generally did not happen there.

Another one of their number was also subdued. Tohru was walking quietly beside Kyo, keeping close to him, relying on him to help her avoid things she would have trouble seeing with her eye. It seemed to Kyo that she was relying on him for comfort, as well. Kyo simply figured he was nervous, considering that this was, to his knowledge, her first visit to the main house.

The house looked the same as it ever had, though a particular evil aura about it today. Kyo just looked at the house, reflecting on this, when a voice from behind him made him jump.

'The house carries with it a particular evil aura.'

Turning around, Kyo saw Hanajima and Uotani standing behind them, looking at the house.

'Hana-chan! Uo-chan!' Tohru exclaimed. 'Wha-what are you doing here?'

'We were coming to visit you,' Uotani replied, 'and saw you leaving. We weren't sure where you were going, but Hanajima said you guys were on edge, so…'

Kyo didn't like the idea of what would happen to them if Akito saw them here, and he decided to prevent it. 'Listen, you guys can't be here-'

'Let them,' Akito said, coming up from behind them. 'I simply want to talk to Tohru,' he said, at Kyo's stare, 'and I figure these two can hear what I have to say as well.'

Kyo was doubtful Akito only wanted to talk. From his experience, Akito never simply wanted to talk.

The house was crowded. On this day, every member of the Sohma family seemed to be present.

Akito looked back at Yuki and Kyo and grinned. 'We're having a little family gathering. I figured, if I was going to teach you a lesson, I might as well teach them all a lesson.'

By now, the Sohma family had gathered behind Akito, while Tohru remained near the door. 'L-lesson?' she stuttered, feeling apprehensive.

'Yes,' Akito said, smiling maliciously. 'I need to teach you that no one overrides my authority.'

Without warning, Akito struck Tohru, sending her flying backwards. As she landed in a crumpled heap, Akito laughed triumphantly.

His triumph didn't last long. Almost immediately after Tohru landed, Akito was hit from behind, sending him farther then he had sent Tohru. Kyo was standing there, looking angrier then he ever had.

'Leave her out of this,' he said through gritted teeth. When Akito stood up, the first thing he did was run at Kyo to attack him, only to be sent across the room in another direction when Kyo and Yuki hit him at the same time. The two of them stood imposingly over Akito, their faces murderous.

Akito stood up, looking more dangerous then either Yuki or Kyo, an evil grin on his face. That grin falters as Hatori comes up behind the high school boys; Shigure and Ayame follow close behind. Then comes Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Kisa; Hiro, Kagura, Hanajima, Uotani…in seconds, the entire Sohma family had gathered infront of Akito, all of them wearing identical, murderous looks.

Unbidden, images flooded the minds of the Sohma family; Akito, making empty promises; Akito, demanding so much, yet giving so little in return; Akito, using violence to enforce his will. Years of pent-up anger swelled inside each Sohma, and, instead of suppressing it, each and every one of them unleashed it.

Akito was to surprised to fight back; with those he thought to be under his control attacking him from every angle, he didn't know whom to attack. For a short time, he simply took it, trying but failing to defend himself.

Tohru chose this time to wake up. She blinked, disoriented, and saw the fight. 'N-no! Stop,' she yelled, getting up and staggering to where they were fighting. Kyo looked at her. 'Tohru, what are you-?!'

But her shout had attracted Akito's attention. Turning to her, he grabs her throat, and begins to squeeze. The Sohmas, shocked, could do nothing but stand there for a few seconds.

Hanajima had come foreword to attack as well when the rest of the family had, but had stayed back for the most part, feeling particularly opposed to violence at the moment. At seeing Tohru hurt, however, the anger she didn't know she had came bursting forth, before she could control it.

_I wish you would die!!!_

Akito's movements became slower, more clumsy; his arms dropped from Tohru's neck, and he fell. For a short time, the family couldn't react; then, Hatori went foreword, and crouched beside him, checking his pulse.

'He's dead.'

The family was stunned into silence; one or two of them had indeed thought of killing Akito, but never _seriously_; none of them had ever _really_, _truly_ wished him dead…

Slowly, one by one, all heads turned to the one person who wasn't with them – Saki Hanajima. She stood there, behind them all, more shocked by what she'd done then they were. Saki collapsed to her knees, then fell again onto her side, curling up and sobbing. Tohru went to her, followed closely by Arisa.

'Hana-chan…' Tohru said, as she kneeled beside Saki's head. Saki ignored her, continuing to sob. At long last, Saki looked at her.

'Tohru-kun…your eye…it's…bleeding,' Saki said, continuing to sob.

'It's all right, Hana-chan,' Tohru said. 'Y-you should be worried about yourself right now…'

Saki smiled faintly. 'Oh…Tohru-kun…'

The Sohma family lay quiet for the next several weeks. Tohru spent much of that time with Saki – Kyo, too, a well as Yuki – in an effort to make her feel better. What made it harder for all of them was that the second hit to Tohru had been to much; she was blind in that eye. None of them appeared at school for weeks; Shigure and Tohru's grandfather had to make up some clever excuses to cover their absence.

With time, Saki began to recover. She never stopped blaming herself for Akito's death, but she stopped punishing herself for it.

And Tohru and Kyo's relationship went on. Tohru's affection for Kyo only grew stronger as he took time out of his day to stay with her and Saki, even going so far as to try to help. But the most profound change was the one Tohru began to notice in the rest of the Sohma family.

The family had lived in fear of Akito, constructing their lives to coincide with his wishes. But, slowly, it began to dawn on them that they no longer had to hide their true feelings – things they would never do before now became common practice. Some of the shyer members were beginning to come out of their shell; those who were more aggressive began to calm down. Relationships most people would never have dreamed would take place began to form. Slowly, the Sohma's began to turn around.

Kyo was walking with Tohru and Arisa from Saki's house one day, and Arisa parted with them after a time. For a moment, Tohru and Kyo walked in silence; then, Kyo spoke.

'The Sohma family's really changed, huh?'

'Yes,' Tohru said, with a small smile, 'it really has.'

'It's thanks to you, y'know,' Kyo went on.

'Eh?! N-no…It…It couldn't be me, could it?!'

Kyo laughed at Tohru's doubt. 'Well, who did you think it was? After Akito went, it was you who encouraged people to be themselves.'

'Ah…well…um…' Tohru stuttered. She looked down, and remembered something.

'_Tohru?'_

'_Ah! Y-yes, Momiji-kun?'_

'_Can you ask Kyo something for me? I can't find him!'_

'_Ah, um…s-sure, what is it?'_

'_Well, Ha'ri's new head of the family now, and he wanted to know if Kyo would like to come to the next New Years!'_

'Uh…Ah! K-Kyo-kun,' Tohru said, 'M-Momiji-kun…was asking for you…Hatori-san wants to know if…if you'll come to New Years.'

For a moment, Kyo couldn't speak. Then, Kyo said, 'That…,' he smiled. 'I'd like that. I'd also like it,' he came closer to her, 'if you would come, too.'

Tohru, too stunned to speak, simply looked at him. He smiled warmly at her, then, wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her.

Kyo drew away, then spoke again. 'Y'know, everyone's been saying…That we should make _you_ the new head of the family.' He smiled at her stunned expression. 'No, seriously.'

Tohru simply looked at him for a moment, then came closer again. Kyo did as well, and kissed her again.


End file.
